User blog:Uknownada/One Piece Characters as Batman Villains
Being in sort of a Batman mood lately thanks to Arkham Origins, I've decided to look over the wide variety of One Piece characters and compare them to the wide variety of Batman villains. They are sort of similar in their own right. Maybe not in powers, but certainly in personality or how they work. This is just an opinion, and I'd like to hear your thoughts on it. The Joker: Ah, you can't have a list of Batman villains without the most famous antagonist, and you can't have a list of One Piece villains without one of the best...also, Caesar Clown is in there too. The reason I chose Doflamingo is that he's a very carefree and loves to mock, even when he's being completely serious. He always has a smile on his face, except when he's angry...and whoa boy, when he's angry, he's ANGRY! Caesar Clown is also a choice of mine mostly because of his design, but also how he acts. He also always has a smile on his face, and he's more of a maniac than Doflamingo is. Not to mention the fact that he's a clown. Does anyone else find the thought of Mark Hamill voicing Caesar Clown totally awesome? Harley Quinn: I LOVE Harley Quinn. She's very...interesting. She's pretty loyal to Joker, so much in fact that they made boing in a few continuities, and she's obsessed with him. Monet sort of shares all these traits...except the obsession. But she's pretty loyal to Doflamingo and Caesar Clown, and she has a sick mind like Harley does as well. She's definitely got some evil in her. The Penguin: Kind of an odd choice, but she does scream "crime boss" to me, and so does her overall figure. Reminds me of Penguin's chubbiness, and his nose. She's also very ruthless and demanding, like the Batman villain. I hope we get to see her bite someone's nose... Mr. Freeze: I won't bother explaining this one. Catwoman: Nami is very thievish. Before the Arlong Arc, you can tell how good she was at stealing, and she didn't care. She stole for her own desires in her own interesting ways, like Catwoman. They don't call her "Black Cat Nami" for nothing. Solomon Grundy: Born on a Monday, Christened on a...I'm not doing the rhyme. Both of these characters are very, very big and very, very strong. They're also very childish, which is a trait similar to Grundy. Although out of all of these characters, I know Grundy the least. If he's not childish at all, ignore this part. Dr. Hugo Strange: Hogback is mad, yet devious. He's insane, yet clever. He's a scientist who can't be stopped, just like Strange. Vegapunk, though, is also very mysterious. We've never actually seen him, but something tells me he's going to be just like Strange. I don't know. Just a feeling. Deadshot: "Run if you like. Deadshot/Vander Decken always hits his target." Clayface: Transformation. Next. Poison Ivy: Not because of the plant thing (that's Binz's thing), but her beauty and the way she puts everybody into a trance just by looking at her shows the two are similar quite a bit. Plus, I'm sure Hancock's kiss is deadly, too. She makes a better Poison Ivy than Uma Thurman. (whoa, did I say that out loud~) Bane: Though not really the comic book Bane, Hody reminds me a lot of Bane from The Dark Knight Rises. Even his famous quote seems so fitting, if slightly altered: "I was born in hatred. Raised by it; molded by it. I didn't see peace until I was made a man but then it was nothing." Two-Face: Mostly because they're not ones to be violent unless fate demands them to be. Whether it be by a coin, or cards. Scarecrow: My favorite Batman villain. Moria is very terrifying, and he will go far to put fear into your minds. Even if all he has to do is remove your shadow... The Riddler He doesn't fight, he lets his foe fight with his tricks, or sometimes finding the key in the right room. Also, he's devastated if he loses. Absolutely. So, those are how I view some Batman villains as One Piece characters. I'm sure there are many more. What are your opinions? Do you have any idea of how some Batman villains are like OP characters? What about other villains from other comics or movies? Let's hear what you have to say! Also, on an unrelated note, since we're ending with Riddler, how 'bout I end this with a riddle? Don't whine at me if it's unsubtle. *ahem* What's teenage, writes a blog, and is about to be an uncle? Category:Blog posts